


Scalding Scarlet

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Meteorstuck, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacles, Underage Sex, teenagers exploring each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: Before he can stop himself, it comes tumbling from his mouth “Hey, why do trolls even need buckets?”He expected to be surprised."I can show you," but for some reason, these words didn't startle Dave. He almost felt a wave of calm, like he knew, was positive this was bound to happen. Going to happen.But it was the calm before the storm because as fast as it came- it went and his heart picked up the pace, his hands grew twitchy.“W-what?” he finally sputters out.“Don’t get weird, it’s for science,” Karkat says it so casually. Like this wasn't a big deal.





	Scalding Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolychromeVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolychromeVirus/gifts).

> idk what u expected

They had been on the meteor a good while now. Three hundred and sixty-seven days, a little over a year. It was nearing six in the afternoon, Dave could feel it through the layers of the space-time continuum, a time where everyone was up and moving around. Humans gearing down for bed, trolls just waking up. 

Not that Dave knew from experience, the only person that he really paid attention to was, well, the only person that stuck around him. 

Karkat.

It started off slow, they’d happen to be in the same room at the same time, the lab on the meteor was huge. But they'd only explored a small section that was lit. 

They had been hanging out in the ‘kitchen’ (or as Karkat likes to refer to it- ‘meal block’), their usual shenanigans- 

“Get a room and a bucket, ugh,” Karkat comments to Rose and Kanaya as they exit the room hand in hand. 

That’s when it hits him, he- literally knows nothing about troll anatomy. 

Before he can stop himself, it comes tumbling from his mouth “Hey, why do trolls even need buckets?” 

He expected to be surprised. 

"I can show you," but for some reason, these words didn't startle Dave. He almost felt a wave of calm, like he knew, was positive this was bound to happen. Going to happen. 

But it was the calm before the storm because as fast as it came- it went and his heart picked up the pace, his hands grew twitchy. 

“W-what?” he finally sputters out.

“Don’t get weird, it’s for science,” Karkat says it so casually. Like this wasn't a big deal. 

He stands from the table and walks the same way Rose and Kanaya went, stopping at the doorway and turning toward Dave, “I’ll uh, be in my room? If you decide to- yaknow,” And then he was gone. 

Dave was left sitting at the table by himself, feeling like this was all a dream of some sort. He had to be asleep. He was in a fucked-up dream bubble or something. 

But Dave stood, pushed his chair in and walked slowly toward the doorway. He was acutely aware of the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls, how he slipped his hands into his pockets. He concentrated on his stride as he made his way down the corridors, trying to keep a slow and even pace that wouldn’t alert anyone of his, nervousness? 

Excitement? 

Finally, he reaches Karkat's room and just stands outside it for exactly one hundred and eighty-four seconds. He just stands and looks down at his shoes. Thinks about the consequences of knocking on his door. What it means for him and Karkat. 

This will change everything. 

He hopes for the better. 

He reaches up and knocks before he can psych himself out. 

He hears some shuffling and a thump, followed by a swift ‘fuck’ before the door slid open. Before him in the doorway stood Karkat, in his usual sweater and sweatpants.

Dave swallows. 

Karkat coughs and steps aside, motioning further into the room. Dave takes a step into the darkness, the only light was a small lamp (with no shade) in the corner of the room. He gets a look around, piles of things here and there and not much else. 

Dave hears Karkat shut the door as he's taking in his surroundings, and it makes his skin crawl for some reason. Makes his nerves jump. 

Eventually, his eyes land of Karkat and his grey skin is dusted with color, he was mussing his hair and refusing to look at Dave. 

"You can sit wherever," he says without glancing at Dave. 

Dave picks a pile made up of mostly clothes, and once he's settled he realizes that that might have been a mistake. The whole pile smells like Karkat. 

But it's too late to change his mind, Karkat snaps his eyes to Dave and it starts a fire- heating the room to a scorching temperature. 

"So uh-" Karkat starts and Dave opened his mouth to say something, to break the silence, but he loses it right as it comes. "Is that okay?" Karkat asks, fingers fiddling with the seam of his sweater. 

Dave just nods. 

Karkat nods back and finally looks away from Dave, glances down and to the side, the color on his face turning it from a gray to pale pink. 

His hands fidget with the ends of the sweater before grabbing it into fistfuls, starting to lift it. Up and up his sweater went, exposing more and more of Karkat's pants. Finally, his stomach peeked out, and the sweater was cast to the side. 

Dave couldn't stop himself from blurting out "You wear high waisted pants?" 

Karkat raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, so what?" 

Dave shrugs, not really knowing why that has felt important to question at the time. But he can't take his eyes off of the others’ sides, the large growths on his ribcage. 

"Whater' those?" Dave asks, pointing toward Karkat. 

Karkat looks down, raises his arms and touches the red-colored bumps on his abdomen. "These? Are my grubscars." 

"Oh," is all Dave can think to say. 

Karkat walks over to him and Dave shifts to the side, making room for Karkat in the dip he hollowed out amongst the clothes. Karkat sits beside him, and Dave is hyper-aware of how warm the other boy way. How heat seemed to radiate off of him. Where their sides touched burned Dave, where their knees rested together was scalding. 

"Do you want to feel them?" Karkat suddenly asks. 

Dave nods. 

Karkat moves his arm, looks like he's stretching- exposing his side to Dave. He can't resist reaching out and feeling along the redness, the gray of his skin was rough and dry but the 'scars' were more soft and oily. 

Dave took his time tracing them and feeling the outer edge- until Karkat finally speaks up with a heavy voice "Try being a little firmer." 

And Dave obeys, palms at the scar and Karkat lets out a short hiss. 

This sound intrigues Dave. 

He's a little firmer the next time he palms at the scar, squeezing it in his hand and- Karkat lets out a choked noise. Something Dave wants to label as needy. 

His eyes glance from the scar to Karkat's face, and he's biting his lip- face beat red and eyes screwed shut. 

His breath gets caught in his throat, his hands hesitate and Karkat's eyes blink open, glance toward him and he's panicking- probably doing something wrong or making this weird or messing this up and Dave just knows for sure that Karkat is going to be uncomfortable- 

"Hey, calm down," Karkat says. 

Dave opens his mouth to say something snarky in reply but nothing comes out. 

Karkat shifts so he's facing Dave more, and Dave removes his hands from the others' side. 

And that's when Karkat leans in, catching him off guard, unexpected and surprised. Karkat's eyes are closed, he registers that his are open, and Karkat is kissing him. 

Karkat is kissing him. 

It's just the press of their lips, and it only lasts for a second before Karkat is pulling away, but it's long enough to be seared into Dave's brain forever. 

"Are you okay? I mean- is this okay?" Karkat asks, looking hesitant. 

Dave nods- unable to form anything coherent in any kind of verbal language. 

"Can I see…" And Karkat trails off, looking down at Dave's chest. 

Dave feels unlike himself when he reaches down and pulls off his pajama shirt. Feels odd when Karkat's calloused hands trail up and down his chest, circling his nipples, his fingers traced patterns of fire into his skin. "What are these?" Karkat asks. 

Dave swallows and tried to speak "They're-" but it gets caught in his throat, "They're called nipples." 

"Yeah, well," Karkat looks very confused.

Dave can't help but ask, “Why?” 

“No- I just thought that only female mammals have nipples?” Karkat says slowly, unsure if his information was correct or not. 

This sits weird with Dave for some reason, “Are you trying to say something?” He asks, a little defensively. 

Karkat looks taken aback and removes his hands from Dave’s chest, something he immediately misses, “No, nothing in particular.” 

“Oh,” Is all that comes to mind. 

Karkat looks away, flexes his hands and returns his focus to Dave. "Can I maybe.." And he's reaching toward Dave's face. 

Dave catches his hand before he can touch his glasses. 

He swallows. 

"Dave?" And Karkat's voice is calm, unlike the storm raging behind the shades. 

"Yeah, man?" He replies and feels like he's not really there, not holding Karkat's hand mid-air. They both weren't shirtless, feeling each other up. This wasn't happening. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" And Karkat pulls his arm, Dave loosening his grip instantly. 

"Yeah, totally.” 

“O-okay.” And Karkat crosses his arms over his chest, and suddenly their knees aren't touching anymore. Dave feels cold. 

Empty. Alone. Even with Karkat so close. Sitting in the same pile. 

Dave reaches out and puts his hand on the other boy's arm, and as Karkat turns to him he steals a kiss. Except for this time, it’s longer, Dave tilting Karkat’s head with his hand on the others' cheek, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth before pulling back with a soft noise. 

Karkat makes a low sound, something in the back of his throat- something that makes Dave hungry. 

Karkat shifts- tuck a foot up under him before using that leg to pivot himself into Dave’s lap. 

And suddenly he's straddling Dave, the heat radiating from his groin made Dave groan softly. He pulls Dave's hair with one hand, nails combing through his kinky blonde strands. Dave feels overwhelmed like everything was moving so fast- that's when he noticed the shake in his hands, the tightness of his jaw. 

He can't help the tight grip on Karkat's ass, urging him to grind down onto Dave. He can't help the noises that seemed to escape his mouth, the soft sighs and muttered words. 

"Please," and this time it's Karkat gasping the sound against Dave's neck. It drives Dave mad, the sound of Karkat's wines and huffs of pleasure. 

Suddenly Dave realized that his crotch was getting wet? He glanced down and Karkat has a wet spot forming on the crotch of his sweatpants. That was bleeding onto Dave's pants with their, ahem, rubbing. 

"Dude," Dave says sharply, suddenly concerned. 

"What," Karkat groans, sitting up from where he had been mouthing at Dave's neck. 

"You're like-" and Dave realizes that something in Karkat's pants is _ moving. _ Not just twitching, but ** _wriggling_ **. 

"What the fuck." Is all Dave can say, unable to tear his eyes away from the soaked spot on Karkat's pants, how the shadows danced as it moved in the low light of the lamp. 

"Have you never seen a bulge before?" Karkat asks. 

Dave shakes his head. 

Karkat breathes in deep and reaches toward his waistline, undoing the string to his pants and scooting them down his stomach, further until Dave has to take a gasp for air. 

It was bright red and dripping with a thick fluid, a literal tentacle- the only thing it compared to in Dave's mind. 

Karkat takes his fingertips and grazes the side of it and Dave is instantly hypnotized, watching the thing emerge more and more, grow bigger and longer, drop after drop leaking from where it met Karkat's body. How it curved toward Karkat's hand, how it bent in the low light of the lamp. 

Dave was dumbstruck. 

Speechless. 

He wanted to put that thing in his mouth right the fuck now. 

He follows his impulse, leans down and puts his lips to the arch, and instantly the tip found its way past Dave's lips. "Wait, Dave, uh-" 

And Dave sits up, pushes up his glasses from where they slipped down his face. "Yeah?" 

"Trolls don't usually do anything oral with our bulges because of our teeth." Karkat says softly, "I forgot your teeth are dull." 

Dave raises an eyebrow. Karkat flushed instantly.

Dave leans back down and the little red bulge finds its way into his mouth with little trouble, filling up Dave's mouth with thick pink tinted liquid, and before long he realized he wouldn't be able to swallow all of it.

Karkat moaned, something open and vulnerable. Something that sparked Dave, made himself twitch. 

He opened his mouth and realized exactly why trolls needed buckets. It was for all the fucking secretion.

That's when Dave noticed how there was an extra pocket where the bulge emerged from the body. It dripped with that same thickness.

He sits up, lips popping off of Karkat's bulge, "What's this?" He asks, fingers finding the openness behind the bulge with eagerness, Karkat's noises only getting louder, turning into nonsense. 

He removes his finger and raises his eyebrow at the other again. This time accompanied by a shit-eating grin. 

"That's my nook." Karkat voice is gruff, unable to make eye contact with Dave, his whole body twitches spasmodically. 

Dave tilts his head and dips a finger into the scalding heat, feels Karkat's grip on his shoulders tighten, watches his eyes flutter. He removes his fingers and grips Karkat's bulge, feels it twist and writhe in his hand, Karkat letting out a noise unlike any other Dace has ever heard, something skin to a mewl but in troll standards, a noise of pure pleasure. 

Dave could get used to this. 

Karkat is now soaking through his pants that are trapped under his knees, and Dave pushes him off of his lap gently. Once Karkat is standing before him, he takes this opportunity to remove his pants the rest of the way, leaving Karkat naked before him. 

“Nice,” Dave mutters to himself, sitting back on the pile and admiring the other boys' physique. 

He didn’t really expect it but Karkat was built under all that fluffy clothing, tight and toned muscles that he watched move under his skin as he fidgeted. 

“Your turn,” Karkat says softly, reaching down and trying to pull Dave to his feet by force. 

Dave complied, standing and letting Karkat sneak a hand under his waistline, pulling his pants down to his knees, Karkat following and kneeling down so he was eye level with Dave’s crotch. 

“Woah,” Karkat says slowly, eyeing up Dave’s own package. 

Dave swallows and his dick twitches, Karkat rearing back a few inches in surprise. “It moves?” He questions out loud, seemingly surprised. 

Dave smiles slightly, watching Karkat eye him up. “You can touch, just be careful okay?” 

Karkat nods and reaches out with his hand, and Dave is hyper-aware of calluses, the sharp yellow nails, but when Karkat grips Dave in his hand, he can’t help but sigh with relief. 

“It’s hard?” Karkat says with amazement.

“That's why they call it a hard-on,” Dave says with amusement. 

Dave wraps his hand around Karkat's and guides it up and down along the shaft. “Loosen your grip some,” And he moves their hands in a fluid motion. 

Dave tips his head back as the pleasure tingles up and down his legs, sighing before glancing back down at Karkat, who had nothing but awe in his expression. 

“Where is your nook?” Karkat questions, feeling Dave’s balls with his other hand. 

Dave openly laughs at this, “Girls have a vagina, like a nook. Men have a dick, like a bulge.” 

Karkat’s hands hesitate, and he looks up at Dave. “Humans have different genitals?” 

Dave nods and Karkat continues, “And that’s what defines your gender?” 

“Yup.” 

“That’s fucking stupid. What if someone wants to be a girl but they have a bulge?” 

Dave laughs again, a small chuckle, and shakes his head. “I’m not talking human gender constructs with my dick in your hand.” 

Karkat huffs and licks his lips, something that catches Dave’s eyes instantly. 

“Are you ever going to take those things off?” Karkat suddenly asks, pushing Dave in the chest. 

Dave was surprised at being caught off balance, and couldn’t save himself with his pants around his ankles, so he fell onto the pile of clothes, the scent of Karkat wafting all around him. 

Then Karkat was crawling into his lap, straddling him- and Dave put both hands on the boys' thick thighs, watching as Karkat’s bulge finds his dick, and he couldn’t help the strangled noise that escapes him at the contact. 

His bulge feels like flames licking at his dick, burning heat wherever they connected- bulge wrapped around Dave’s cock- the fluid dripping from it became lubrication between their bodies. Then they're kissing, Karkat’s teeth grazing Dave’s lips, tongues swirling together before Dave feels a pressure wrap around them. 

He gasps at the weight, tilts his head back from Karkat and glances down to where the grey skin of his hand wrapped around them both, stroking up and down as his bulge writhed against Dave. 

It was overstimulation at its very definition, Karkat’s mouth was hot against the skin of his neck, bulge wrapped in a death grip around his dick, and Karkat's hand stroking them both, sent Dave spazzing. 

Karkat chuckles lowly against Dave's neck, before his sharp teeth nick the skin a little too hard, drawing a small drop of blood. Dave hisses in pain and immediately it turns into a groan. 

Karkat sits up in surprise at tasting the copper, looking at the deep red droplets running down Dave's collarbone. 

Karkat froze.

Dave tightened his grip on the other and tilted his head at the panicked look in Karkat's eyes. 

"Dude." He tries. 

"Your blood is red?" Karkat asks. 

Dave nods slowly. 

He remembered Terezi saying something about alien blood being different colors. He remembered her mentioning that no one knew Karkat's color. No one but her. 

Karkat starts shaking in his grip, and Dave panics, his hard-on forgotten about. 

"Hey, calm down." He tries again, lifting a hand and cushions Karkat's cheek. 

Karkat grips the hand and removes it to Dave's immediate disappointment, only to bap himself in the face with said hand. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dave asks after the second time Karkat uses his hand to hit himself softly on the cheek. 

"Shut the fuck up and pap me," Karkat says. 

Dave immediately connects the dots and pets Karkat gently, using a little bit more pressure than he normally would for extra comfort. 

Karkat's shaking decreased but he was still wide-eyed. 

"Talk to me, dude." Dave can practically feel Karkat shutting down. 

"No," Karkat immediately snaps back.

He wouldn't stop staring at the now droplet of blood on Dave's collar. Dave glances down between them, he was losing his- and apparently Karkat was retracting too. He looks back up at him, at the shape of his nose and the curve of his lips. The bow of his eyes. 

Karkat swallows, it's audible, "I'm sorry," and Dave thinks this is the first time he has herd Karkat genuinely apologize. 

"Karkat," Dave says, and Karkat finally looks at his face, only for his expression to turn sour. This hits different for Dave somehow- like it was meant for him. Like Karkat distastes him.

Then Karkat swats at Dave's face, catching his glasses and yanking them from his face in one swift motion.

Dave immediately closes his eyes. He knows how to play this game. Played it with assholes all the time. 

But Karkat does something unexpected. 

Karkat gasps- his fingers tentatively graze Dave's eyelashes, the ones Dave hated, the ones that brush up against his glasses all day. 

The rough skin of Karkat's hand drags down his cheek and around his eyes, all the while Karkat is making content and curious sounds, a mix of clicks and hums. 

Dave doesn't know how to feel. No one has ever- touched him like this before. 

Dave blinks his eyes open and looks at the other, without the tint of his glasses the room was moderately lit and Karkat-

Looked stunning. 

Dave could see individual freckles, see the light reflecting off of his eyes. See the color of his skin, the deep red that was hidden just below the gray. 

Then it clicks. 

"Your blood is red."

"Your eyes are red," Karkat says at the same time. 

There's a pause where they both process what the other said, where it really sinks in that they just exposed the deepest parts of themselves. 

Suddenly Karkat is kissing him again. But this time it's desperate, and Dave moans, bucks his hips up, he finds his hands between them trying to coax Karkat's bulge back out from hiding. 

He rubs at the other's nook, swallows the moans Karkat let's out and dips a finger into the heat, then another. 

He uses them to curl and explore, feeling nothing but wet heat the further and further he sunk, Karkat ripping their mouths apart to suck in a huge breath. 

Dave uses his other hand on Karkat's quickly emerging bulge, twisting it between his fingers and gripping, openly laughs when Karkat let's out a long and pained whine. 

Karkat looks at him, and when their eyes connect it sends goosebumps down Dave's arms, his breath gets caught in his throat and his heart picks up the pace even more- his hands hesitate between them- 

Karkat licks his lips, "Please, more." 

Dave panics and feels the heat around his fingers, the writhing in his palm, and he moves both in loo of a reply, stroking the bulge in his grip and curling the fingers deep inside the other's nook. 

Dave feels like everything is in HD with his fucking glasses off, the bright light of the unshaded lamp made Karkat's skin glow, reflected from his eyes as they rolled into the back of his head, shined from his teeth as his mouth fell open in a moan. 

It's overwhelming, not having his shield in place- not having that tint to distort his reality.

It almost made this real. For the first time. 

He sits up and latches his mouth onto Karkat's collar bone, feeling the others grip on his hair, the muscles in his thighs flexing against each other, he bucks up again, can't help it. Feels himself lose grip. 

Feels himself, with Karkat's bulge wrapped around him, align at the entrance of his nook, and Dave only had a moment to grasp what was happening, what was happening. This couldn't be happening. 

But then- heat, tight heat with a curving _ winding _ ** _gripping_ ** _ \- _

_ “Fuck-” _ Dave pants, try to breathe- but he can't. 

Karkat makes a low noise, a groan from the back of his throat and his hips dip downward, sinking further and further onto Dave’s cock. 

Dave wants to watch himself disappear into the scorching heat, wants to look down and witness their combined mass penetrate into Karkat’s nook, but the sight has him choking, gasping for air, and he has to rip his eyes away.

Head lolling back he gasps for breath, he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the _ heat, _the scorching feeling where their bodies connected, and then Karkat picks his hips up, the burning feeling receding- leaving an absence of heat, chilling Dave as the warmth of the other slowly retracted. 

Only to drop himself back down roughly. 

Dave moans, openly and without hesitance- without hindrance, a sound so vulnerable even to his own ears. 

“Kar-” Dave starts, sucking in a breath halfway through his name- 

Karkat lifts himself up again, hips rocking forward as he pulls up and off, then allows gravity to pull him back down onto Dave’s cock, before doing it again. And again. 

And again. 

Dave can't help the "Oh dear god, Karkat, please more-" that spills from his lips, all he can do is grip onto the boys bobbing thighs desperately, nails digging into the gray of his skin, leaving red handprints in his wake-

"Da_ aaave _!" 

Dave grabs a handful of Karkat's hair and forces his head to face him- finally getting a good look at the expression that danced across his features- eyebrows pulled together and eyes rolled into the back of his head, his lips pulled taut around a moan- 

He was losing it- watching Karkat's expression morph into something more euphoric, the wrinkles in his forehead relax and his eyes flutter closed- knowing that _ he _ was doing this to Karkat, _ Dave _was causing this. 

"_ Fuck- _" Dave feels like he's drowning- unable to get any air into his lungs- feels like he’s hyperventilating- like he's going to explode- 

"_Dave_!?" And Karkat's voice is panicked, eyes bolting open and mouth snapping shut, his hungry gaze immediately finding Dave's own- the feeling of Karkat's bulge convulsing around his cock and the wet heat of his nook engulfing both of their members- _tightening-_ **_spasming-_**

Suddenly there is a rush of warmth over his thighs and ass, and Dave tears his eyes away from Karkat's blissed-out expression to find an abundance of that pink-tinted fluid gushing around his cock, flowing from Karkat's nook. 

Karkat gasps for breath, one hand tangled in Dave’s hair, the nails of the other digging into where his neck met his shoulder. The lust-filled fog started to clear from Dave’s mind, taking in the writhing form above him, watching as Karkat came back to his own senses. 

Karkat sucks in another mouthful of air, then cracks a smile- letting out a little huff of a laugh. 

“What?” Dave asks with a thousand things running through his mind thanks to his newfound clarity. Why was Karkat laughing? 

Karkat shifts and starts to pull off of him, Dave fixated on the way his thighs flexed as he clambered off of his lap, manually untangling his bulge from Dave’s cock. 

“This,” Karkat pats at the spot between Dave’s thighs where the clothes were soaked, an audible wet noise echoing through the room, “Is why trolls need a bucket.” 

Dave didn’t know how to respond, leaving them in silence as he tries to process what the ** _fuck _ **just happened. Now that the room was void of their moans and the wet noise of their hips connecting, it seemed suffocatingly quiet. 

Karkat stood and Dave’s eyes followed him as he grabbed a random shirt and wiped himself off. Again, Dave was struck by how physically tone the other boy was, watching his shoulder blades flex, how the muscles in his arms pulled tautly. 

Karkat turned toward Dave, and the only reason the shirt didn’t hit him in the face was because of his muscle memory, catching it out of the air because he’s so used to shit being thrown at him that it’s practically a reflex. 

Dave was so out of it that it would have hit him in the face if not for his instincts. Somehow dissociated yet hyperfocused on the form before him. 

“Did you cum?” Karkat asks, turning toward Dave with his head tilted- who caught the shirt but hadn’t moved to wipe himself up yet. 

Dave doesn’t respond. Doesn’t really hear him. 

“Dave?”

He was still achingly hard, glances down to the still very prominent erection- and back up to the naked boy across from him. 

“You okay? Hey, Dave.” And suddenly Karkat has knelt between his legs, hands grasping either side of his face- 

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up,” Karkat says and Dave can hear the worry in his voice, feels the hands on his arms trying to haul him to his feet, but it doesn't really register. 

“Karkat,” Dave tries and his voice cracks halfway through his name- 

“Yeah?” And the boy stops his tugging, resuming his knelt position. 

“Please-” And it’s a wine, something feral from the back of his throat, his brain begging for any form of release. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Please fuck me,” Dave doesn't realize what he’s said until it leaves his mouth, doesn't realize just how bad he wants it until the image of him on his hands and knees, Karkat knelt behind him, flashes through his mind. 

“B-but you don’t have a nook?” Warmth flows down his neck and he shivers with need, eyes finally focusing back on Karkat before him. 

“So?” Dave asks. 

“If you want me to, I mean- how does that even-” 

“Yes, please, Karkat- please fuck me,” 

“Get up.” And suddenly the air shifted. Karkat's voice held an edge to it, a dangerous tone that told Dave to do it _ or else. _

So Dave did as directed, with the help of Karkat he stood on wobbly legs. 

“Now kneel for me.” 

And Dave did, finding it easier to breathe as he got down on his knees, felt a wave of calm as he placed his hands on the ground before him- could point out the exact moment his brain shut off as he placed his cheek on the cold tile of the floor. 

“Fuck- what a ** _good _ ** _ boy _,” Karkat says from behind him and Dave sighs full of relief. 

Hands find Dave’s hips, and he rocks back into the scalding feeling of fingers digging into his skin. Dave gets another good breath in before there is a wet prodding at his entrance, his lungs hitching and nerves suddenly alive- crackling and sparking. 

Then he’s pulled back slightly, the warmth on his backside is ushered past- and suddenly a hand is stroking his cock- feeling himself stretch to accommodate the girth of Karkat’s bulge- the up and down movement of the hand beneath him-

It becomes too much very quickly, and Dave doesn’t register that the wanton screams of pleasure were coming from his own throat. 

“_ Please _ ** _more_ **!” Dave begs, pushing back against the bulge forcing its way into him, has to gasp for air- the pain of being stretched mixed with the pleasure of being jerked off was making his head spin, made every thought that tried to surface into an incoherent mush. 

Dave feels himself being pushed forward, slowly being pushed off of Karkat’s bulge- empty and cold- before he’s snatched back, the sound of their hips connecting ringing out between Dave’s moans. 

Karkat’s hands guide Dave into a rhythm of being pushed forward and then thrusting backward, forward then forced back onto his bulge. 

“Fuck, Dave-” Karkat gasped, “You feel _ so _ ** _good_ **.” 

Dave feels himself coil like a viper- close to the edge and brimming with tears- needing the relief so bad he’d do anything at that point, anything Karkat asked. 

“Come on, cum for me-” Karkat is picking up the pace, hand moving in sync with his thrusts, “Cum for me baby, cum on my bulge, you can do it, come on baby-” and Dave finally releases with a pent up sob, feeling his entire body wracked with pluses- static filling his mind and nerves. 

His eyes are closed, but he knows he coated Karkat’s hand, the floor, knows he came a lot, everywhere. The tears escape despite his demand for them to halt, and once the first hiccup leaves his body he can’t seem to stop them. 

Karkat slowly removed himself from Dave, and as soon as he felt the emptiness, the cold void left behind by Karkat’s scalding bulge, he tucked his knees to his chest and tried not to cry. 

He failed. 

“Dave?”

He turns his head to the side and sniffs, looking up at Karkat- “Is this normal?” And he’s holding up his hand, coated in Dave’s cum. 

Dave nods, “That’s jizz, means I got off.” 

“Like cuming?” 

Dave nods again- perfectly content to lie on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, in a puddle of his own jizz- until Karkat raises the hand to his mouth and swipes a finger along his tongue. The sight of Karkat’s pink tongue swiping some of his thick cum made him bolt upright instantly, staring at the other in shock. 

Karkat glances toward Dave with surprise in his eyes, and a smile sneaks its way onto his face. “I made you cum,” He says proudly, popping another finger into his mouth. 

Dave can’t help but crack a smile at that, sniffing and wiping the few stray tears from his face. 

“Here,” And Karkat is handing him a shirt, one Dave assumes is clean, and he uses it to wipe himself off. 

When he sees the gray cancer symbol on the T-shirt something clicks in his brain. They really just _ did _ ** _that_ ** _ . _

He needed his shades. Right now. 

He searches around the pile before finding them rather easily, the light from the lamp reflecting off of them unlike the dark fabric they rested on, and he slid them onto their rightful place before facing Karkat. 

“Really?” Karkat asks, crossing his arms and cocking a hip out to the side, eyebrow raised and everything. 

Dave goes on the defensive, “What?” 

Karkat almost looks hurt, glancing away before rubbing the back of his neck timidly. “You know, it’s just me.” 

Dave isn’t sure what he means by that until it clicks- he had let Karkat in past this wall, and he was trying to put it back up. Trying to put distance between them again. Trying not to let the other see his vulnerability. 

Dave swallows, “Yeah, you’re right,” and reaches up to slide them from his face before he could think about it too much. 

It takes Dave a moment, but when they make eye contact the smile Karkat sends his way should have blinded him without his shades. 

Karkat puts on a shirt- Dave some boxers, and they seem to talk more than watch the movies they played on the computer screen throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment 
> 
> pee pee
> 
> the end


End file.
